Even Heroes Can Cry
by Marina Hawk
Summary: Oneshot. Who really paid to get that girl released from the Iranian prison? Rated K and up, because I can't rate it K.


This is just a little one-shot about who really paid the ransom for the girl to be released from prison in Iran.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Hidekaz Himaruya does.

**Even Heroes Can Cry**

It was a very dark room, like an interrogation room, but it had a much more dangerous feeling to it, as though someone's life could be in jeopardy here. At least this is what Alfred F. Jones thought when he walked into the gloomy room. The reason he was in here could be traced back to about 14 months ago. Actually, it could be traced back 9 years ago, but Alfred didn't want to think about that. Tears would still begin to swell up in his eyes at the memory. Heroes didn't cry. Ever. Anyway, 14 months ago three teenagers had been hiking in Iraq and had mistakenly crossed the Iran border. Iran, thinking them to be spies, had arrested the teens. They had been imprisoned in Iran since. The female of the group had fallen ill while there. A $500,000 ransom had been requested for her release. At first, Alfred had thought it ridiculous to have to pay to get an innocent girl out of prison, but recent events had made him reconsider.

Two or three days ago, Alfred had been watching the news, (Yes, he watches the news) and one of the stories was saying that the Iranian president had stated that, as an act of good morale, he would release the girl on September 11th, a day that brought with it horrible memories for Alfred. He still remembered the excruciating pain he had felt as New York was attacked and many of his people were killed. Then something happened that made the dreaded day even worse. It was announced that morning that Iran's president had decided he wouldn't release the girl after all. When Alfred heard this he became outraged and ended up breaking the TV.

Later, he sat there fuming on his couch at the lies that man had told. He felt as though the man had lied directly to his face. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He was America! He was a nation! He was a hero! He didn't have to put up with this shit. He wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing! He was going get that girl out of Iran!

In the end, he chose do something rational, (WOW!) because he didn't want his people to be attacked just because he did something crazy or stupid.

That was why he was here now. He had called the Iranian president and arranged a meeting with him to pay the ransom and get the girl released. Alfred wished he could do something for the other two, but the girl was the only one that he was able to help at the moment and the one in the most dire need of help.

Alfred sat down on the only other seat in the room, across from Iran's president.

"I have the money for the woman's release," Alfred said calmly. He took a suitcase off the floor and placed it on the table between the nation and the man.

The other man took the suitcase and opened it. He took his time to carefully count the contents of the suitcase. When he was finished counting he snapped the suitcase shut and said "That seems to be in order. She will fly off from the nearest airport to America at 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I shall stick with her and be sure that she gets home safely," Alfred said as he stood up to leave. He stopped abruptly at the door. "Remember, if you go back on your promise this time, you will hear from me again. And if I come back our meeting won't be as civilized or peaceful as this one. Good day." With that Alfred F. Jones took his leave.

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

Alfred awoke the next morning in the same position that he'd fallen asleep in, sittng up in a chair at the airport. His plan was to stay here until the girl showed up. Then, he would make sure that she was safely reunited with her family once the plane touched down in his own country.

. . . .

Around 9:00 A.M. she arrived. Alfred sat beside her on the plane. Up close, she looked very shaken and ill, but she also had a happiness in her eyes that only freedom could bring. It made Alfred glow a bit to see the renewed strength being free had given her. Both were very quiet during the ride, which was extremely odd for Alfred.

. . . .

As soon as they stepped into the airport back home, the girl was embraced by her family and friends. Not wanting to intrude upon the reunion, Alfred watched from a distance as delight, cheers, hugs, and tears were shared amongst the group. After a minute or two, Alfred decided it was time for him to return home. As he began to walk out of the airport, a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Maybe even heroes could cry sometimes. Just not when anyone was looking.

* * *

I am really late on this. I've had this idea in my head ever since I heard that the girl was released and that no one knew who'd paid the ransom. Sorry that I just calling them the girl and Iran's president. I couldn't remember either of their names.


End file.
